


Sanda1phon and Scientific Witchery

by lancel0t



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, LMAO, M/M, well lucifer is mentioned at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancel0t/pseuds/lancel0t
Summary: [ The magical potion of reanimationBittersweet cranberry flavoured euphoria ]"Rise from bed my darling.""So I can see you again.""So I can kill you again."He was the best model, yet no matter what happened, the same thing always happened. The replacement was nothing like its predecessor, the witch wanted nothing more to restart.





	Sanda1phon and Scientific Witchery

[ Glass touched the unmoving lips of the body resting in the bed; the strange sweet-smelling liquid inside emptied as the gloved hand that held it tilted it further.

_“Rise from bed my darling.” _

Red eyes slowly opened, meeting piercing blue. The glass was set aside, and the blue eyes watched, waited. Slowly, the red eyed being sat up, it examined the room around it. One window, a desk full of disorganized papers with another next to it, various containers willed with liquids, metal parts and cables scattered just like the papers. Curiosity struck and the being pointed and tilted its head at the mess. The blue eyed being shook its head, lips moving, indicating that it need not to worry. A hand was held out, the new creation took it.

_“There is much to be done, I will teach you everything you need to know.” ]_

“Sanda1phon. After all I’ve done for you.”

Grit teeth, a sword was pointed in the direction of the voice.

“I don’t care! You will be slain witch!” 

A smirk.

Sanda1phon charged, he swung with all his might, the witch dodged the attack, a counter attack ready. The witch made no effort to attack, only dodge and counter- Sanda1phon on the other hand, was fighting to kill, hatred filled his eyes as he swung his sword over and over to no avail. The witch smirked in amusement. He knew he could win at any point, but where was the fun in that? He knew his creation was capable of so much more, he needed to find his potential. He needed to see that he was not the enemy, that he was being manipulated. But would he? Is this the fate he deserved? After everything that happened with… The witch decided it was time to leave.

“Until next time Sanda1phon. It’s time I make my leave.”

‘Wait! I won’t let you go so easily!” 

The witch held out his hand for a defense spell- Sanda1phon was too fast. As if in slow motion, he watched as his hand flew. The witch quickly retreated.

News spread as Sanda1phon went on his hunt, all the witches in the land were being slain one by one. He grew stronger and more violent. He claimed it was for the safety of the land and its people. Witches of this land began to construct dungeons to stall for time, they fled and attempted to hide for their safety. It was all for naught. Sanda1phon cleared all the dungeons, he tracked them- they were slain. All but one. His creator.

The witch, hidden in his lair, smiled to himself- he knew his time was coming. He looked over his messy desk full of all notes he took over the years. Carefully, he picked one up.

_"_ _Sanda1phon, you shall never collapse"_

Lips curled upwards, recalling the countless years he spent creating what he had now. In his eyes, Sanda1phon was a mere replacement for the perfection that came before him; to the point where the witch had convinced himself that he felt nothing but hatred towards Sanda1phon. His memory storage was perfect, if anything were to happen it would be backed up automatically. The materials for his bones were as strong as steel; the witched doubted anything could break them. His brain was the most advanced he’d ever created, the heart that pumped the fluid in his body were the product of decades of research. The heart itself no longer requiring a battery- Sanda1phon could operate for all eternity.

A dry laugh.

“An eternity… with you…”

The witch stood in his empty lab, the rusted body parts he never bothered to clean up stayed scattered all over the floor. The only company he had.

A table set for two, snacks and sweets were set up carefully. The witch sat, waiting for his tea party guest to arrive. As expected, Sanda1phon arrived, a playful smirk on his lips as he sat- the witch poured him a cup of tea.

_The poisoned tea party starts now. _

“Eat up.”

The witch picked up one of the snack sized sandwiches and held it out, bringing it to Sanda1phons lips.

“If you’re lucky you won’t drop” A smirk.

Sanda1phon in turn grabbed a cookie- he mimicked the witch’s action.

“Eat up.”

The witch looked amused; his gaze bore into Sanda1phon’s eyes. The knight spoke again.

“Fill your stomach ‘til it pops”

Sanda1phon took a bite of the sandwich, and as expected, the witch took a bite of the cookie.

They both ate anything the other offered, almost never taking their eyes off each other.

_Eat up. Eat it all just eat it all._

_Cause there’s no poison after all. _

The witch took Sanda1phon’s hand. Sanda1phon said nothing. In the silence both of them knew, nothing of what happened in the past mattered. The lands that Sanda1phon conquered, the other witches he had slain, both of them knew that was just a byproduct of what he felt for the witch. The hatred, the desire to pay him back for what had been done to him. The tests, the prodding, the isolation. The horror of seeing the failed creations around him, the fear of joining them. He thought about how he’d be hooked to machines, and how the only thing he had to do was watch the witch work. Yet, there was another feeling inside him. Something he could never explain. No matter how often he and the witch fought, he could never deliver the final blow. A strange feeling in his chest would happen occasionally when he thought of the witch, never to be explained.

As for the witch, he recalled the countless others he created before Sanda1lphon. The countless hours he poured into his research. He watched them fall one by one, and every time it felt like a knife to the chest. The creations occasionally would lose their minds, they would cone to hate him, he never understood why. Could they not see all that he was doing for them, the love he put into every part, the effort he spent to make them? Eventually he began to act cold, he would isolate them if they got hostile, he’d watch with a cold gaze on the other side of a glass window. His newer creations being strapped down. He’d hear their screams for hours. Hours and hours and hours. Until the battery ran out. Until he made a foolish mistake. Until he rebooted them and their memories had been wiped.

The two sat in silence, hand in hand. The witch began to sing.

“Lata lulila lulula lilula ta”

Sanda1phon continued.

“Lata lulila lulula lilula ta”

“Lata lulila lulula lilula ta”

“Lata lulila lulula lilula ta”

Their melody drifted into the wind- the tea party forgotten.

Time passed, the wounds of old soon faded into scars, the land that had once been conquered returned to its peaceful times. The knight and the witch vanished from history; nothing more but a nearly faded memory to the mortals of the land.

“There’s no undo and there’s no repeat…” Sanda1phon muttered, his words drifting into the wind as he looked next to him where the witch stood.

The witch took his hand, his expression blank while his snow-white hair fluttered. “Can’t go back to how we used to be.”

Sanda1phon thought about those words for a moment. Did he ever want to go back to how they used to be? Was he referring to his past creation? Sanda1phon knew in his mind that the witch cared deeply for Luc1fer… He had just been the upgrade, the replacement. Sanda1phon closed his eyes, what was he like? Did Sanda1phon act anything like him? His thoughts were cut off when the witch spoke again.

“There’s no restart but only proceed.”

No restart… That’s right. Even if Luc1fer, his predecessor, was gone, the witch couldn’t start over. His attempt to restart with himself already proved it. All these years, he felt the pain and anger of feeling like a replacement. He wasn’t Luc1fer, he was better. He wasn’t the replacement, but the upgrade- which wasn’t a bad thing like he’d previously thought. The witch had finally learned he would never be the original creation. He was a new person, and the witch loved him all the same. In unison they spoke, Sanda1phon squeezed the witch’s hand that held onto his.

“Take up from where we’ve left off and see.”

Their scars were never forgotten, the pain Sanda1phon felt soon faded. The loneliness the witch felt was but a distant memory. Their lives were lived quietly and peacefully throughout eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm writing another fic based on a mili song. I know this fic doesn't use faa's name specifically but :^). also I'm still working on my percylanvane fic, I've been having a rough time at work and I'm trying to reconsider my options so I can get out of there sooner rather than later. I miiiiiight write the lucifaa portions but I haven't decided yet. So I'm just gonna post this for now. Also sorry for any errors, this isn't exactly beta'd so uh haha.... Enjoy!


End file.
